Black Sprout Garden
Black Sprout Garden is the last cave dungeon in the Fearful Forest. This cave contains many plant enemies and bug enemies, hence the name. It also contains Black Pikmin that will help you a long way against a new hazard: slime. This hazard can create a sticky situation to your Pikmin if your not careful. This dungeon contains 7 Sublevels and 11 treasures. It also has electricity, water, slime and dirt hazards. Sublevel 1 This level contains a lot of vines and many tree hollows that you can climb up to. Those hollows lead to tree houses that you can explore. Down below the trees lies 2 rooms full of vegetation and dirt clods that hide some of the plants that grow there. Up in the trees the tree houses connect to each other and spread across the whole floor. You could plan well up there and leave Pikmin to attract some of the wandering enemies below. They will get stuck trying to eat them. There are 3 treasure here with 1 being in one of the tree houses. Spotty Bulbear X1 Dwarf Red Bulborb X5 Shearhopper X2 Male Probogrub X6 Skitter Leaf X4 Paragrass X4 (2 under the dirt clods) Sublevel 2 This floor is similar to the first, but it is all tree houses. This floor contains 5 different houses and many Plantatiods as well. Be warned that most of them hunt instead of stay stationary. Proceed with caution and try to get the 2 treasures within the houses. Shearhopper X2 Skitter Leaf X4 Hanging Chrysanthemivy X2 Elastifung X1 Slithering Flytrap X2 Spider Sunflower X1 Rampaging Rose X1 Paragrass X4 Sublevel 3 This is the first Sublevel that introduces slime as a hazard. There are a few slime puddles and slime webs in the area. But not to worry because there are Black Pikmin in the area as well. Call them to you and have them take out the webs, after that you can get the single treasure in the pool of slime. But watch out for the roaming Snotix in the area as well. Snotix X1 Sublevel 4 This Sublevel is a bit swampy, but not too swampy. There is a main room and 2 branching rooms with algae and other vegetation in them. Be warned of dirt hazards that conceal enemies and traps. Also be warned of the slime and fire hazards in the vegetation rooms. If your not careful, you can be in some deep trouble. There are many swamp dwelling enemies here so Blue Pikmin are required to get the 2 treasures on this floor. Aqua Bulblax X1 Lesser Shearwig X4 Greater Shearwig X2 Male Probogrub X3 Female Probogrub X3 Caustic Dweevil X3 Muscle Gweevil X2 Wollywog X2 Bullwog X1 Hermit Crawmad X2 Sublevel 5 A rest floor. There are many queen Candypop buds and eggs here so use them to build up strength. There are no enemies here and many black Candypop buds here as well. Just in case you lost any Black Pikmin. After your done head to the next level. Sublevel 6 This Sublevel contains many dirt hazards. It is also the only Sublevel with electrical hazards. There are 2 rooms that connect to a room with tree houses in them. There are 2 treasures here. One is in the cluster of tree houses and the other is in one of the 2 rooms below. Think smart because there are a lot of traps on this floor and many surprises to be expected. Red Bulborb X1 Orange Bulborb X1 (trap) Male Sheargrub X5 Female Probogrub X3 Snitchburrow X2 Baby Snitchburrow X5 Fresh Chrysantheseed X3 Cherry Lerch X2 Dirtcap X3 Denum Nut X2 Sublevel 7 The final floor. Walk through the tunnel ahead into a big arena with many branching rooms ahead. What's recommended is that you break down the gates leading to each room before engaging the boss. Once you have broken the gates and cleared the way, head in the middle and the boss will appear out of the sandy floor. It is a Tunneling Snagret, a new boss found deep in the soil. It attacks fast so you should wait until it gets stuck in the ground like other Snagret species. Once it gets stuck you can plow it with Purple Pikmin and deal massive damage to it. After you repeat the strategy several times the boss should be defeated and you can get your reward. The treasure you get is called the spoil pouch. It allows you to carry items such as nectar or eggs or even 3 small dead bodies of enemies. Category:Caves